Feliz cumpleaños, Kise-kun
by Lucas Ryouta
Summary: One-shot por su cumpleaños -más vale tarde que nunca-. (KiKuro)


**Canción: Tears in heaven - Eric Clapton**

 **Pareja: KiKuro ||Save the OTP||**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos sino de sus respectivos autores, ésta historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y mala fe.**

 **Advertencias: Insinuaciones de MPREG, muerte de un personaje, lo revisé solo una vez así que puede que noten algún error de dedo.**

* * *

 **Feliz cumpleaños, Kise-kun**

 **-Capítulo único-**

 **.**

El día llegó en menos de lo esperado, las ventanas yacen abiertas dando paso a un pajarillo al interior de una habitación de cama ordenada, limpia y un escritorio plagado de libros. Menuda forma de darle los buenos días, con un canto. Le dolían la espalda y la cabeza. ¿Por qué ahora que ha conciliado el sueño llega una criatura de los cielos a perturbarlo?

De mal modo se incorporó sobre su asiento giratorio, mismo donde ha trabajado hasta altas horas de la madrugada. —Hmn. —Sabe que ha valido la pena, el borrador de su nueva historia está listo y debe llevarlo a su editor.

Le cambiaron los ánimos, entusiasmado decidió darse una ducha. Que el agua terminase de hacer su trabajo (despabilarlo para dar inicio a su día). Quince minutos bajo la frescura de las gotas cayendo en forma de ríos sobre su piel bastaron para energizar su cuerpo. Se cambió rápido; un pantalón negro de vestir junto a una camiseta blanca puramente planchada. Se vio al espejo, el cabello seguía siendo su principal problema, necesita ser atendido. Justo cuando pasó el peine sobre sus alborotados mechones celestinos un aroma delicioso impregnó su olfato, eso porque ha dejado la puerta de la habitación entreabierta. Era tan familiar que pensó, estaba soñando. —Es imposible. —Se recargó cabizbajo; las cosas no pueden ser como antes a menos que se regrese el tiempo y ah... Cómo deseaba que fuera posible. Tetsuya se cacheteó mentalmente, terminó de peinarse.

El nudo de la corbata fue el ganador –era pésimo- pero no le importaba. Cerró las ventanas luego de tomar su laptop y guardar en ella su trabajo, después al maletín. Varios libros bajo su nombre de autor descansaban sobre el escritorio y con ello la foto de su boda. Inolvidable como que hoy es dieciocho de Junio, un día muy especial.

El inevitable vacío en su garganta no se hizo esperar, en esas fechas cambiaba su expresión estoica de siempre y se volvía un tanto más sensible. ''Deben ser los treintas'', justificaba y ni él se la creía. Usó una técnica de respiración bajando las escaleras para mostrar una sonrisa a esa persona.

—Buenos días. —Actuaba siempre como un pequeño solecito andante, rebosando de luz y calidez con solo una mirada, unas palabras. Era una luz que brilla sin necesidad de usar todo su resplandor.

—Hola, ahora amaneciste mucho más temprano. —Respondió el ex-jugador del Seirin tomando asiento frente a la mesa del comedor. —Huele bien... ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— ¡Hot cakes! Ayer te quedaste mucho tiempo trabajando, así que quise sorprenderte. Y... ¡Toma! —El chico le extendió una malteada de vainilla recién preparada. Kuroko parpadeó y sus ojos brillaron no solo por tal gloriosa bebida, sino porque recordó esa sonrisa en sus primeros días viviendo juntos como todos unos inexpertos. Él siempre se esforzó en el área de la cocina para darle gusto, sus malteadas no eran las mejores pero se le agradecía el gesto. Despertó de su ensoñación.

—No debiste molestarte, seguramente descompletaste tus horas de sueño por prepararme el desayuno y yo... Muy apenas puedo dejarte un bento preparado... Ni siquiera fresco como quisiera. —El peliceleste se sintió muy idiota, definitivamente . —Si él estuviera aquí... Si solo él... —Era inevitable. En su cumpleaños se sentía nostalgia, como si toda la tristeza acumulada al pasar de los años terminara por hacerlo estallar en emociones. Necesitaba a su esposo, no podía seguir de pie mucho tiempo sin sus sonrisas frescas, o sus ocurrencias. Le hacían falta sus besos y caricias. Necesitaba su incondicional compañía en la cama, los mimos que a veces lo sacaron de quicio. Quería de regreso a Kise Ryouta a sabiendas que no va a regresar.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro, demasiado cálida. Ante una mirada comprensiva que le recordó demasiado al rubio que tanto añoraba: —Papá. —Enunció el jovencito de unos catorce años, vestido con el uniforme del Teiko. Ha heredado la piel bronceada, las rubias hebras y bueno, los ojos celestes ya eran de Tetsuya. Fuera de eso, Kise volvió a nacer en ese chico. —Él siempre está aquí ¿Verdad? A él no le gustaría verte llorar.

Kuroko esbozó una sonrisa entre lágrimas, percatándose que su hijo le atizó su corbata a la perfección. —Kenichi... Sí, siempre está aquí.

La sonrisa de Kise Kenichi, único hijo de la pareja se inclinó a abrazar con fuerza a su querido padre, a quien dejó abajo debido a su altura. Quería que Tetsuya iluminara el día con una sincera sonrisa. Que dejase atrás la enfermedad que le quitó la vida a Kise y la tristeza de su fallecimiento repentino. Fue hace cinco años cuando su mano dejó de sostenerlo, pero nunca olvidaría sus últimas palabras ''Siempre estaré con ustedes... Aquí'', y justo señaló con todas las fuerzas puestas en su dedo directo al pequeño corazón del entonces, niño de nueve años.

¿Cómo ha sido tan ciego? Kise vivía en su hijo, en ese hijo que con tanto amor concebieron. Aún recordaba el miedo, aún eran muchachos de veintidós años con un futuro por delante; recordó el momento cuando Ryouta se desmayó en el hospital ante la noticia de su nacimiento. ''Dice que era tan lindo que no pudo soportarlo'', Aomine le aventó algo para hacerlo reaccionar. Su risa regresó por sus recuerdos. Eso era... Recuerdos buenos.

— ¿Otra de las mil anécdotas del día en que nací? —Preguntó, limpiando las lágrimas del ahora escritor.

—Sí. Tu padre era un ridículo.

Kenichi soltó una risita mientras negó con la cabeza. —Entonces, es hora de darle su regalo. —Kuroko observó con la mirada al rubio, éste sacó un florero y del almacén un ramo de girasoles, una flor relacionada con Ryouta, sus favoritas. Colocó agua en el recipiente, las flores y ambos partieron hacia la sala, justo en el altar del ex-alero del Kaijou.

El ritual de la oración y los buenos deseos fue comenzado por el joven para finalmente, dejar el florero frente a la fotografía familiar. Donde ambos salían con el pequeño.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Kise-kun.

 **.**

 _A Kise Ryouta._

 _Estupendo alero, estudiante distraído... Perfecto esposo, gran padre._

 _Donde quiera que estés._

* * *

 _Se supone que tendría listo este One-shot para el 18 de Junio, cumpleaños de Kise pero por varias razones lo pude transcribir hasta el día de hoy._

 _Sobre la última frase... Redacté que Kuroko escribió un libro ¿Cierto? Bueno, viene siendo la dedicatoria._

 _Luego traeré más azúcar porque estos nenes necesitan amor._

 **Lucas.**


End file.
